Six Lives, Six Lovers, Three Relationships
by Elle Winters
Summary: Defining moments in three wonderful relationships:JL,RHR,HG “Voldermort will never break us apart.”Songfic using lyrics from two Phil Collins songs: 'You'll be in my heart' and 'Look through my eyes'


**Come stop your crying  
**

**It will be all right  
**

**Just take my hand **

**Hold it tight**

Lily Evans stared at the letter she held in her shaking hands, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_ We regret to inform you that your parents, Mr and Mrs John Evans, were killed last night at 10.45 pm. They were involved in a massive car crash on the M25. They died instantly and did not suffer._

_Their funerals are to be held next week. Transport will be arranged via your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, as will plans for where you will stay once you return from school._

_Your sister Petunia is well and safe and is currently residing with her fiancée, Mr Vernon Dursley. She will contact you in due course._

_Counselling will be available through your school. If you have any further questions please refer them to Mr Dumbledore._

_Yours faithfully,_

_ Richard Fletcher _

_ Mr Richard Fletcher_

_ Funeral Director_

Lily began to take short, sharp breaths, as she started to hyperventilate.

"No, no, NOOOO!!" she screamed, screwing up the letter in her hands.

James Potter was walking down the third floor corridor, when he heard someone start screaming. Instantly alert, he began running in the direction it was coming from and skidded to a halt as he saw Lily Evans, face red and tear stained, choking and spluttering hysterically. He rushed towards her and pulled her into his arms. She did not object as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"James I want my mum, _I want my mum_!" she sobbed, completely overwhelmed with grief and shock.

James saw over her shoulder a screwed up letter and quickly scanned it, his face falling as he read the first line.

Oh God, he thought, holding Lily even tighter. Not her parents too.

**I will protect you  
**

**From all around you  
**

**I will be here  
**

**Don't you cry**

Hermione Granger's eyes widened as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Death Eater after Death Eater was appearing in front of her. A trap, she thought, how could I have missed it?

Plunging her hand into her robes, she pulled out her wand and blocked a stunning spell that one of the Death Eaters had sent at her. She then spun quickly on the spot, concentrating really hard on where she wanted to go because she knew that the Death Eaters would have put up an anti-dissaparation ward around the perimeter and it would only be the strong pull her relationship with Harry and Ron had that would get her through it.

She landed in the middle of the Burrow completely drained, all of her energy having being used up in her effort to get away.

"Hermione!" yelled a voice behind her.

Ron Weasley grabbed her as she collapsed and quickly conjured up a sofa for her to lie on.

She thanked him as he helped her lie down, tears starting to drip down her face.

"Hermione, what the hell happened?!" asked Ron urgently, his face creased in concern and anxiety.

"I found a letter you'd written for me – it was lying on my pillow. It said you wanted to meet me in Diagon Alley… I didn't even think about it being a fake and what a stupid request it was."

She began to cry harder and Ron put his arms around her.

"Shh…shh, it's ok. You're fine now, you're safe."

**For one so small, you seem so strong  
**

**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
**

**This bond between us  
**

**Can't be broken  
**

**I will be here  
**

**Don't you cry**

"Harry!"

Ginny Weasley awoke with a start, breathing heavily as the contents of her dream began to wash over her.

_Harry being ambushed…Harry fighting Voldermort's Death Eaters…Harry fighting Voldermort…Harry dying…_

She began to sob into her pillow – it had all be so vivid, had seemed so real!

"Ginny?" a voice said gently behind her.

Ginny looked round and saw it was Harry. She quickly looked away and fiercely tried to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face, but Harry reached over and took a hand, whilst kneeling on her bed.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"It was nothing," she said muttered, embarrassed that Harry had found her crying.

Harry wiped away a tear from her face and raised his eyebrows.

"Come on Gin…you can tell me."

Ginny heaved a deep sigh and said quietly, "I dreamed that you died."

Harry showed no signs of surprise.

"It's not gonna happen Gin."

"But what if it does?!" said Ginny desperately. "I…I don't want to lose you Harry. I couldn't stand it."

Harry shook his head, "Voldermort's not going to hurt me this time. I'm going to make sure he'll never be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"I love you Harry," said Ginny quietly, looking him straight in the eye.

Harry tensed but quickly relaxed as he let her words sink in.

"I love you too," he whispered, placing a hand on her cheek as he kissed her.

Ginny kissed him back then placed her arms around him.

He climbed under the covers with her and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Just take a look through my eyes  
**

**There's a better place somewhere out there  
**

**Just take a look through my eyes  
**

**Everything changes  
**

**You'll be amazed what you'll find  
**

**If you look through my eyes**

After a while Lily managed to get a grip on herself and pulled back from James, who let go, albeit reluctantly.

"What am I going to do James?"

James regarded Lily with sadness.

She shouldn't have to go through this, he thought; her parents have nothing to do with this world.

For James knew that the 'crash' on the M25 had been no accident…

But he decided, for now, the best thing to do, would be to care for the girl he'd loved forever.

"Lily, you're not alone… Come and live with me."

Lily stared at him.

"W-…James I can't do that. We're not even married and-"

"So marry me then," said James quietly, looking straight into her eyes.

He saw her eyes widen.

"Y-you want to marry me?" she asked breathlessly.

"More than anything else in this world," responded James sincerely.

"I-I don't know…" stammered Lily.

James shook his head.

"You don't need to decide yet – now isn't the right time. But I just want you to know how much I love you Lily Evans – I would die for you."

Lily regarded him for a moment then nodded.

"I will marry you James Potter – I need you. I-I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you."

"You won't," promised James softly. "Voldermort will never break us apart."

"I'll never lose you."

**There will be times on this journey  
**

**All you'll see is darkness  
**

**But out there somewhere  
**

**Daylight finds you  
**

**If you keep believing  
**

**So don't run  
**

**Don't hide  
**

**It will be alright  
**

**You'll see  
**

**Trust me  
**

**I'll be there watching over you**

"Ron?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you know what I thought it was you were going to say when I was supposedly supposed to meet you in Diagon Alley?"

Ron sat up and looked down at Hermione, who had propped herself up on one side.

"No…what's that?" he asked cautiously.

"I thought you were going to tell me you loved me."

Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Why would I tell you that in Diagon Alley?"

Hermione reddened.

"I don't know…"

Ron couldn't help a small smile.

"I'd never tell you I loved you somewhere as cold as that!"

Hermione cocked her head slightly and asked quietly, "Where would you tell me that you loved me?"

"Somewhere that was special to both of us."

"Such as?"

"Here."

"Would you?"

Ron nodded.

"I would."

He leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I love you."

**When destiny calls you  
**

**You must be strong  
**

**I may not be with you  
**

**But you've got to hold on  
**

**They'll see in time  
**

**I know  
**

**We'll show them together**

Harry gazed at a sleeping Ginny, marvelling at how gorgeous she looked. He regretted more than anything his decision about breaking up with her. Now more than ever he needed someone.

Ginny's eyes suddenly blinked open and she smiled as she saw Harry watching her.

"Hey."

"Good morning."

They remained like that, both staring at each other, for an age, neither wanting to ruin the moment.

After a while, Ginny decided it would be a good idea to get up, but when she started to move Harry gently reached out a hand and stopped her.

"I miss you Gin."

Ginny let out sharp breath.

"What?" she said breathlessly, not daring to believe her ears.

"I miss you Gin," repeated Harry.

Ginny looked away from him, tears forming in her eyes.

Harry wasn't sure what to do – this wasn't the response he'd been expecting.

"I'm sorry Gin…I didn't mean to upset you!"

Ginny couldn't help laughing a little at this.

"I'm not upset, you dope!"

Harry was seriously confused now.

"But you're crying…"

Ginny laughed even louder.

"Oh Harry, you really are an idiot! Has Hermione taught you nothing?!"

Harry continued to look completely baffled.

Ginny shook her head and kissed him.

Slightly surprised, but nonetheless pleased with this turn of events, Harry kissed her back.

When Ginny drew away, she was grinning.

"I was crying because I was happy. I've waited so long to here you tell me that."

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Be my girlfriend again?"

Ginny grinned harder.

"Yes please!"

This time Harry laughed.

"I love you Ginny Weasley."

"I love you too Harry Potter."

**You'll be in my heart  
**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart  
**

**From this day on,  
**

**Now and forever more**


End file.
